


The Mouse Kink

by BlueForestAngelCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Cuddly!Adrien, Heavy-sleeper!Adrien, I don't need drugs to be insane, Inuyasha Inspired, Inuyasha!Adrien, Long-haired!Adrien, Multi, One Shot, dream inspired, it was a lot crackier in my dream though, more or less, no walls were harmed in the making of this fic, this is ridiculous but it's cute okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueForestAngelCat/pseuds/BlueForestAngelCat
Summary: The brief tale of how Adrien definitely doesn't have a mouse kink...he doesn't! He swears!Or the tale of how quickly Nino will throw you under a metaphoric bus when you push it with the kitty habits.............I cringe at the title even more as I realize that THIS is the first fic I'm posting here...>_<If you knew me, you would be laughing your butt off.You're probably laughing anyway.Oh well. I'm actually laughing too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love you weirdos who don't watch enough Anime...you poor, deprived souls...I'm gonna just leave THIS here...
> 
> Hanyou – a term used to refer to those of mixed youkai and human ancestry. (Thank you, Google.)
> 
> Youkai – a term used to refer to Japanese folk creatures and ghosts, or to supernatural beings in general. (Again, thank you, Google.)
> 
>  
> 
> And if you have no idea what Adrien is supposedly wearing, just Google “Inuyasha”, and get a good look at the boy with long flowing white hair and adorable dog ears, okay? Okay. If you're not squealing, you need to look at more pictures, and imagine Adrien wearing Inuyasha's outfit. Right now.

Two friends were traveling by foot along a long road through a vast forest.

Adrien was a cat hanyou with long, flowing blond locks and adorable tawny-gold cat ears and a tail, dressed in a cute red garbs.

Nino was a human merchant, also secretly a bad-*ss ninja, leading his donkey cart along while mixing a beat up at random every so often. Adrien eagerly danced along to the beat every time.

With his heightened senses, Adrien noticed it first. He alerted Nino to another cart up ahead that was stranded in a ditch. The two hurried forward. Nino especially sped up when Adrien mentioned that the cart belonged to a pair of girls. Adrien had to roll his eyes, but he was glad if they reached the troubled maidens faster so he had no reason to complain.

Marinette and Alya felt their spirits soar when they heard the two young men calling out to offer assistance. They had been struggling to help their donkey pull free of the ditch themselves, trying to rely on muscles trained long and hard through years of working on their families' farms, but the cart simply refused to budge.

When asked how it happened, the girls promptly frowned and pointed at the other, refusing to comment further. Not wanting to start anything, the boys left it alone, and instead pushed up their sleeves so they could get to work.

While the girls continued to help the donkey pull forward, Nino and Adrien pushed/lifted the cart from the back. Nino didn't have to do much, really, but he wasn't about to look useless in front of two cute girls.

Once the cart was free, and checked for damage, the girls happily traveled with the boys, as they were heading the same direction in any case. They chatted about where they were going, among other things, and found conversation flowed easily between them. Playful banter soon followed, as the two sets of friends quickly became at ease with each other.

Falling into the ditch had cost the girls more time than they'd expected, and they realized they would have to rest for the night. The boys had already planned to stop at a traveler's cabin on their route, and advised the girls to stay there too rather than camp out in the woods.

The result was a shared room with two bunk beds. The girls took one bunk while the boys took the other. Marinette and Adrien were both quick to call the top bunks, while their friends shook their heads. Alya because her friend was a clutz, and Nino because he doubted Adrien would stay there for long.

Halfway through the night, as Nino had predicted, Adrien somehow ended up flopped down on the bottom bunk on top of Nino. The merchant was far too used to it at this point to bother waking up, so the invasion was ignored.

When morning came, Alya was the first to wake. She trudged out of the room, not even noticing the fact that two boys were sharing a bed and cuddling. Well, Adrien was cuddling Nino, not so much the other way around.

Nino awoke soon after Alya walked out. Now aware of the cuddle-monster, he urgently tried to wake his friend up, since he _really_ didn't want the girls to see them like that and get the wrong idea. Adrien, however, was _not_ a morning person. The boy refused to budge. Nino poked Adrien's cat ears, but the ears only flicked in response, and the rest of the boy remained solidly asleep.

Marinette began to rouse by that time, and looked over to see the rather intimate looking display. She promptly squeaked in surprise, then when Nino looked her way she dove back under the covers in mortification. Nino face-palmed.

The squeak was heard, and cat ears suddenly perked. Adrien's entire body stiffened, and the boy slowly rose up to look at the quivering lump that was Marinette under her blanket. Nino watched in bewilderment as Adrien grinned, and slipped silently off the bed to creep across the room, then just as silently climbed up the foot of Marinette's bunk bed. Adrien eyed the lump with dilated pupils, his tail swishing excitedly behind him.

Nino stared at the scene in a panic, but was still processing when, after Marinette made one little move, Adrien pounced.

The reaction was instantaneous. The girl shrieked loudly, struggling under the weight of her attacker and with the entanglements of her bedding. Adrien, startled, reacted by readjusting his position on the mysterious wriggling mound of blankets, trying to pin it more effectively so it would _stop moving_ , and seemed both excited and frustrated with the process.

Then, suddenly, two small feet shot out, hitting the cat hanyou squarely in the gut. Adrien was promptly sent flying across the room and into the nearby wall, just as a frantic Alya ran in.

Alya watched in astonishment as a wildly flailing tangle of blankets and limbs fell to the floor with a loud, “Oof!”

Nino stared at it all, slack-jawed, while Alya walked past the boy KOed on the floor, hurrying over to the bundle of still flailing limbs so she could help her friend untangle. Through the blankets, Marinette rambled on about how someone had jumped on her, clearly confused and freaked out. It didn't take long for Alya to understand that the blame lay with the person whose body imprint marked the wall above him.

Adrien pulled himself off the floor, rubbing his head in confusion, only to find Alya glaring daggers at him as she told him he better start running. She shot the same glare at Nino, who quickly pointed at Adrien with a wide-eyed look that clearly stated, “it's all on that guy, _I did nothing_!” before he even said the actual words.

“Nino!” Adrien looked shocked and betrayed, “I don't even know what's going on!”

“You attacked Marinette!” Alya snapped.

Marinette finally broke free of the blankets, looking completely disheveled and bewildered. She looked between everyone, trying to understand _what the heck happened_.

“I think he was half asleep...” Nino threw out weakly.

“That's no excuse!” Alya snapped.

“...I think he thought she was a mouse,” Nino added.

They all looked at Nino in confusion. Marinette squeaked again, this time in confusion.

Adrien was instantly alert at the sound, ears perked, body rigid, tail still. Then he caught himself, and flushed bright red.

“There he goes again!” Nino burst out laughing.

“Shut up!” Adrien snapped, “I can't help it!”

The girls looked at Adrien. Marinette squeaked again, then squeaked louder when Adrien reacted again.

“S-sorry! _Please stop squeaking_!” Adrien slammed his clawed hands over his ears, bright red as he tried not to look at anything but the nearby wall.

Marinette slammed both hands over her mouth to stifle the sound of any further squeaking.

Adrien made the mistake of taking his hands back off his ears.

“Dude, do you have a mouse kink?” Nino was still laughing.

“WHAT?!” Adrien gaped at his traitorous friend, “Nino! I do not!!!”

“You pounced on a girl, bro.”

“It was a purely predatory instinct-NINO! You know that's not what I meant!!!”

Nino fell back onto the bed, laughing hysterically into the mattress and blankets.

“I hate you, Nino...” Adrien growled, ferociously red.

Nino was too busy smacking the bed to reply, tears in his eyes he was laughing so hard.

“In _any_ case, paws off my girl,” Alya glared at Adrien, who shrunk back in slight fear.

“I-it won't happen again, I'm sorry...” Adrien said in a small voice.

Alya huffed, “...well if you'll _excuse_ us, I believe Marinette and I should be going.”

The girls left speedily. Adrien stayed in his spot, looking ashamed, and muttering well-wishes as they walked out the door. Nino finally stopped laughing, and sulked.

“...well, so much for traveling with pretty girls...” Nino sighed.

Only a little later that day, however, Nino and Adrien met the girls again, this time with a broken back wheel as their trouble.

Let's just say Adrien found his way to apologize, and Marinette forgave him (and suddenly found herself embarrassingly tongue-tied around him for a good while after, for reasons Adrien could only guess). It was the beginning of a very interesting relationship between them, much to the amusement and encouragement of their best friends.

Soon Marinette and Adrien realized that their best friends were unrepentant traitors, and were absolutely perfect for each other. Alya and Nino would opt not to comment on the first accusation, but in time came to agree to the second.

And eventually Marinette learned _not_ to squeak in the early mornings (though could you blame her if she couldn't _completely_ break the habit?), and that Adrien would always be cuddling _someone_ by the time day broke.

And in case you were wondering: yes, Alya socked Adrien in the face the _one_ time he startled to cuddle her, and he never tried again, half-asleep or not. Marinette was a much safer option, at least before she woke up in the morning and realized what was happening.

You can imagine the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun facts: In my dream...there was no real explanation, they were all just sleeping in the bunk beds...which were OUTSIDE, for reasons beyond me, and Adrien shot up a tree to hide after the pouncing incident (or he was actually flung all the way up there, I can't really remember).  
> I briefly considered crashing him through a wall...but that wouldn't make sense unless Marinette was super strong, and clearly she couldn't be if she had trouble with a donkey cart...and I would have felt bad for the poor wall...and Adrien too, but it wouldn't have hurt him THAT bad because he's pretty durable as a Hanyou, so clearly I would be more concerned for the wall. ;P
> 
> I don't know WHY my brain made Adrien a Hanyou like Inuyasha (though I added the tail, just 'cause), but, well, that probably made the most sense out of the whole silly scenario. XD
> 
> My dreams are crazier than Alice in Wonderland, I kid you not. Don't question it, you'll just hurt yourself. :P
> 
>  
> 
> Now, this is the first time I will warn you: I have a horrible time finishing fics I start. Do not expect another one anytime soon. Obviously this one is done because it was just a silly little One-Shot...>_<
> 
> Those who dare ask me to “continue” this will be cursed to always find raisins where they expect chocolate chips. You have been warned, and I will not be blamed. ;P
> 
> If you leave me a nice comment, I pray you always have chocolate when you need it. ^_^


End file.
